The overall objective of this research is to develop an in vivo understanding of the molecular events controlling the differentiation of proliferating lens epithelial cells as they become post-mitotic lens fiber cells. In particular the research described in this proposal is aimed at identifying the role of cell cycle regulators in the differentiation process. In situ hybridization and immunohistochemistry will be employed to observe the expression patterns of endogenous cell cycle regulators as lens cells differentiate. Transgenic mice will be generated with expression vectors which will allow the lens specific over expression of cell cycle regulatory proteins.